Alternation
by Princess Ashley aka MO
Summary: Tenchi Muyo/SailorMoon crossover. Usagi has a problem, SHE'S BEEN TURNED INTO A GUY! And to make matters worse, Washu accidently transported her to the Tenchi dimention. OMG!!!! Chapter 4 is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Alternation

Alternation  
  
Usagi has a problem, she's cursed! She's been turned into a guy! Even worse. She is sent to another world! What will s/he do? Tenchi/Sailormoon crossover.  
  
"Hahahahahaha!" Queen Marrisa laughed. Mamoru stood at her side. He was hypmotized. His eyes were pupiless. Sailormoon had been thrown to the ground. The other scouts were frozen. They couldn't move. "Princess!" Amy yelled. "Be strong Sailormoon!" Rei yelled. "We're with you!" Haruka said. Sailormoon stood up. "Still fighting are you? Well, let's see if you keep up your stubborness now!" With that, Marrisa shot a blue burst of energy at her. Only, it didn't hurt, Sailormoon didn't scream at all. The thing was, it wasn't an attack, it was a curse. It enfolded Usagi in it's light. Suddenly, her form disappeared into a male figure. Her hair grew short up to her shoulders. Her eyes grew the size of Mamoru's. And put her cloths changed into a guys armor. Everyone gasped. The worst part was, she was a hot guy. Usagi looked at himself. "Oh my god! I'm a guy!" He yelled in a manly tone. (Scary I know, but I had to make the story interesting. I just thought this would make it different.) Rei snorted. Usagi turned towards her, his(I'm using his now that she's a guy, dont' worry, everything she touches cold water, she turns back into a girl, and when she touches hot water, she turns into a guy, comlicated I know.) eyes filled with anger. "This is not funny!" He yelled. Rei burst out laughing. So did Minako. Soon, everyone was laughing at the thought of Usagi being a guy. Usagi got steamed. She turned around to face Marrisa. She had a smirk on her face. Usagi then let out a humungous blast the size of a house. He hurled it at Marrisa. She yelled in pain as it hit her. She turned to ashes and fell to the ground. The scouts fell to the ground rolling in laughter. So did Mamoru. Usagi felt tears in his(Sorry, but I'm going to have to us he since she is now a guy. I know, freaky, but it gets better.) eyes. Then, suddenly a portal opened underneath him and he fell through. The others didn't notice they were laughing so hard.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *~  
  
Five minutes before that time in the Tenchi world...  
  
"Miss Washu, what are you working on?" Tenchi asked Washu. "A transporter. It can transport objects from or to this or another world. Good way to get rid of your junk." Washu pushed some keys on her barely visable keyboard. Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Kiyone came in. "Whatcha workin on Washu?" Ryoko asked floating above Washu. "A transporter." "Cool." Sasami jumped excitedly. Washu pushed a final button. Then a portal opened above a frying pan. The computer went bonkers. "System error." The computer kept repeating. "Uh-oh. That's not good." Washu said completely calm sitting back in her chair. Pink light came out of the portal. A boy fell out of the portal and landed on the pan. He opened his eyes immediantly. "Owwwwwwww!!!" The pan had left a circle on the boy's back. Washu got up from the chair. She walked up to the boy. "Sorry about that." The portal disappeared and the system shut down. "Well, guess I've got some repairing to do. What is your name?" She asked the handsome blond boy. "I'm Usa...Usaje. (pronunciation: Usa-j)" He said. "Well, Usaje, your going to be here for a while, so why not make yourself comfortable." Washu said walking off. Kiyone got starry eyed at the new guy. She walked up to him. "Hi Usaje, I'm Kiyone from the galaxy police." She said flirtatiously. Usaje cringed at the thought of another girl flirting with him, considering he was really a girl. "Hi Kiyone." He smiled at her. She started to blush. He stood up. He seemed to be a very tall boy. Ryoko and Ayeka were clinging to Tenchi. Sasami and Mihoshi were stairing wide eyed at the new boy who Kiyone just linked arms with and cuddled his arm. Tenchi got a sweatdrop as Grampa and his father came in. Grampa grinned. "Well, I guess we have another guest. Better go prepare another room. We really need to get a bigger house with all these people teloporting in and out of here."  
  
Usaje got confused. What was happening here. He just fell through a portal and ended up in a house where a person falling through portals, and teleporting in and out all the time was normal. Usaje looked down at Kiyone. He sighed, this stay was going to be a weird one.  
  
Tenchi came up to Usaje. "Hi, I'm Tenchi Masaki." He held out his hand for him to shake it. Usaje looked at his hand, and then, with his free hand, shook Tenchi's. This might not be so bad after all. "You might wan't to change out of those cloths, I assure you won't be needing them here." He said kindly with a hand scratching the back of his head. Usaje looked down at his clothing and relized he was still in his armor. "Oh, right."  
  
Then, a small brown rabbit looking creature ran up from behind Tenchi and jumped onto Usaje's shoulder. It started jumping around from shoulder to shoulder and sometimes on his head. "What.is this?" Usaje said uncertainly. The rabbit went starry eyed as well, then jumped onto Tenchi's head and made itself comfortable. "Oh, this is Ryo-okie, she's a cabbit, belongs to Ryoko." Tenchi said. Ryoko stepped forward. "I'm Ryoko." She said. "I'm Princess Ayeka, of the planet Juri, and this is my little sister, Sasami. She pointed to the little girl with light blue hair. She smiled and waved. "I'm Mihoshi from the galaxy police, me and Kiyone are partners against crime!" Mihoshi stated proudly. Usaje smiled. He was going to like this girl, she seemed really cheerful. "You know me, I'm Kiyone." Kiyone said from on his arm. Ryoko came up and whispered to him. "I think Kiyone likes you, better watch out. When she likes somebody, anyone who interferes feels her wrath." Usaje gulped. "But you don't have a girlfriend do you?" Usaje wasn't about to mention that he was a her, so he just shook his head. "Then you've got nothing to worry about." Ryoko smiled and went back over to Tenchi. A thought hit Usaje. "Who was that other girl, the one who just walked out?" "Oh, that's Washu. Be careful, she's going to want to run all sorts of tests on you while you're here." Tenchi said. "I know from experience."  
  
"She a scientist, and a mad one at that." Ryoko announced. Usaje chuckled.  
  
"Well, we'd better get you to a room Usaje. So you can change out of the armor, you'll get warm in it." Tenchi said. "Come on." He started out of the room. Usaje followed, Kiyone still on his arm.  
  
***  
  
Well? What do you think? Don't worry, *Usaje* will get turned back into a girl, unless you don't want him to. I just thought it would be interesting to have her in this kind of predicament. ^+^ r/r please. If you don't I'll cry. NOT!  
  
~marath of orgins 


	2. A day at the Masaki house

Alternation  
  
Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while. But I've been REALLY busy with all my schoolwork (I swear my Math Teacher is EVIL!) ^_^ So, I've finally got a brake from all the work and so I'm writing now! Don't kill me please.  
  
Chapter 2: A day at the Masaki house  
  
Usaje woke up to the sun shining through the light blue curtains of his bedroom. He yawned and looked up and realized that he was in a strange bedroom. There was only a dresser and the so-called bed he was sleeping in. He was in what looked like a bed made out of *very* thick blankets and on some sort of platform. *Where am I? Oh.* He remembered what had happend the previous night. He stood up out of the bed and walked lightly over to the dresser.  
  
He pulled out a white loose fitting blue shirt that kinda resebled a robe since it went past his waste. And he pulled out a pair of blue pants, not jeans, just loose pants. *These must be Tenchi's. I guess I'm just a bit thinner than him.* He thought, and put on some white socks and the blue slippers by the door and walked out.  
  
He walked down the stairs to see everyone seated in the living room discusing something. "Hey." He said as he got to the bottom of the stairs. Kiyone shot up and onto his arm as soon as she heard his voice. "Oh Usaje, we were just talking about you." She said snuggling up closer to his strong musclar body. Usaje blushed. *Okay, tecnically, I'm really a girl. So this doesn't feel right.* He thought. "Oh, really? What were you talking about?" He asked everyone. They looked at him with sympathy in their eyes. "I'm sorry young man, but the machine is beyond repair. So, I'll have to make another one which could take up to a few years." Washu informed with closed eyes and arms crossed over her chest. "Or, you could just stay here." Kiyone said, eyes pleading him to agree. "I don't want to intrude..." He said. "Oh, your not intruding, believe me. We might as well make this a public hotel." Tenchi said as though he was not very proud of it. "See?" Kiyone said turning back to Usaje, still clutching his arm with puppy dog eyes. "I'll think about it." Usaje said. "Okay!" Kiyone squealed. *It's better than nothing.* She thought cuddling closer.  
  
Sasami stood up. "Well, looks like your going to be staying here for a while. Would you like some breakfast? We've already finished." She asked. Usaje liked the kindness of the small princess, and agreed, quickly realizing how hungry he was.  
  
They all watched as Usaje gulped down his fifth plate of pancakes, ten slices of bacon, twelve buns, and fifth glass of tea before he finally made it clear that he was done. Sasami was tickled to be cooking for such a convincing eater. "Thanks, that was better than Makoto's cooking." Usaje said, wiping his mouth. "Thanks, who's Makoto?" Sasami said as Usaje offered to help clean the dishes. "A girlfriend of mine." He replied. Kiyone spit out her tea. "You have a girlfriend?" She asked, completely heartbroken. Usaje saw the look on her face. "Hugh? No, not like that. She's a friend, that's a girl. Though, she's not my friend anymore." Usaje said, remembering her reaction to the curse, along with all his other friends, and so-called-lover. Kiyone immediantly perked up. "So your available?!" She asked happily. Usaje blushed and Sasami covered her mouth to cover up her giggles. "Uh, I guess..." Usaje said uncertainly. Kiyone jumped for joy. *Yes!!! He scared me for a second there. He's perfect. He ate a lot, but he must be those people who can eat ten cows and not get fat. That body shows no sign of fat. It's all muscles. Babe alert!* Kiyone thought with a dazed look on her face. Sasami saw that and leaned over to whisper to Usaje. "Better look out, when Kiyone has her eye on something, or someone in your case, she won't stop until she gets it. You should have seen her when she was after a position raise for the galaxy police a couple days ago." Usaje gulped. *Uh-oh.*  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Usaje was going to help Tenchi clean up the shrine. They walked up the stairs and Tenchi decided to start a conversation. "So, where are you from?" He asked. "Another dimention. I lived in Tokyo, Japan. In the city." Usaje said breifly. "Oh, I see Kiyone is quite taken with you." He said with a slight smile. Usaje blushed. "Yeah, I guess. Is she always like this around guys like...me?" Usaje said unceratinly. "Well, not around me, which is a miracle, Ryoko and Ayeka are already competing. You look like the type of guy who has girls fawning over you. Any pointers?" Usaje smiled, he remembered when he was a girl crushing on Andrew. "Well, I've had my own experience, and I happen to know that when a girl sets her sights on one guy, she must really have it bad, and won't go for anyone else." He chuckled thinking of himself. Tenchi however looked as if Christmas had been canceled. "Oh man." He mummbled. Usaje looked at him. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about getting hurt. Those two look trusting." Usaje said, thinking of Mamoru. *Miserable, disowning, player.* He thought. "Yeah, but they can be dangerous to each other. I don't want them getting hurt. But they are always there when I need them." Tenchi said. He looked at Usaje. "So, do you like Kiyone? As a friend I mean." He said reading the look on Usaje's face. He blushed. "Well, she's nice, pretty, a bit determined, but yet a little over-enthuciastic." Usaje said. "Yeah, that's Kiyone alright." Tenchi said laughing and scratching his neck. "Though, she is kinda cute when she's like that." Usaje said, then realing what he had just said and blushing heavily. *What am I thinking? Don't tell me that I have male emotions too!* Usaje scolded himself. "You think so? You think you may like her as a girlfriend?" Tenchi asked. *Way to go, 'Usaje.'* He thought. He wasn't allowed to think like this. But he had to play along. "Maybe. I don't think I know her well enough though." Usaje said. Tenchi smiled. "I know the feeling. Ryoko always trys to rush things. Ayeka is too sensitive, I could help her with her work and she would think that I liked her." He said. "Yeah." Usaje said. *This is going too far, I've got to find a way out of this. When I get into the bath, they'll find out that I'm a girl. A few years is too long. I've got to find a way out of here.* Usaje thought.  
  
*****  
  
Well? How was it? Ooo, Usaje is just now getting back her positive thinking. But, what are these feeling he is getting toward Kiyone? How can he break this curse and get back to his true form. *Is* Usagi his true form? Will Kiyone ever be able to get Usaje? Who knows, I'm not even sure right now. But I had to get started some how. ^_^ Review please!!! Oh, and please tell me who you would like to be with Usaje *if* I decide that he stay a boy. Thankx  
  
~marath of orgins 


	3. Identity revealed

Alternation  
  
It's been a while, I know. This is the third chapter of the story. I'm still debating weather or not Usagi should be a boy or a girl. It's your choice. Just make it quick. This is going to go a long way with the rest of the chapters. So, Review and tell me what you would like to happen. It would be a MAJOR help. Thankx!  
  
Chapter 3: Identity revealed  
  
***  
  
The next day, they were going to Tenchi's great aunt's place. It was almost just like the shrine that Grampa spent so much time in. Usaje was getting more and more eager by looking out the window and seeing the gorgeous view. Kiyone was just sitting beside him and was completely mystified by how cute he looked when he was like that.  
  
*So cute. So hunky. What is he doing to me?* She watched as he curiously stuck his head out the window. He let the wind ruffle his hair. *What a hottie!!!* She perked up and scooted closer to him. But that went unnoticed by Usaje. He was too busy enjoying the view.  
  
Usaje loved the outdoors. He loved the colors of the trees during this season while they were all up and pretty beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow. They would come across a green tree every once in a while. Usaje felt the breeze, then, that same uneasy feeling came over him. That same trouble that had been bugging him for the last two days. The burning fact that he was really a girl. And that is was only a matter of time before they found out. *Why does my life have to be so hard, no matter where I am?* Usaje had managed to go two days without a shower, but three days would be a bit too long. If he was a boy OR girl.  
  
He sighed, and sat back into his seat and slung his arm to the back of the seat. Kiyone blushed at that thinking that he was trying to put his arm around her. She scooted closer to him so that their bodies barely touched. Now that was noticed. Usaje blushed at Kiyone, who was smiling sweetly at him. He had to smile back; he didn't want to give her the wrong idea though. That would be bad with a capital B.  
  
They finally arrived. Usaje helped Tenchi unload the suitcases. Though Ryoko was giving Tenchi a bit of trouble because she kept popping up all over the place. "Come on Tenchi, I want you to flirt with me!" She whined. (Guess what episode I got this from? If you name it, you'll get another chapter the next day. ^_^) "RYOKO! Leave me alone so I can get rid of all this luggage!" Tenchi yelled at her irritated. Ryoko disappeared, looking hurt, and a second later, all the luggage was hauled right at Tenchi's face making him fall over. *Hmm, at least that one doesn't like me, or else I'd be in real trouble.* Usaje thought. That reminded him of a younger Rei and Mamoru. He chuckled.  
  
After a while, everyone decided to take a bath. Usaje didn't go for it. He wanted to delay it as long as possible. And they were bathing in COLD water. That just wasn't going to his liking very much.  
  
***  
  
In the bath...  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka were at it again. And this time, they were totally and completely going for the gold. Tenchi tried to break them up, but they just glared at him. Usaje watched as Ayeka withdrew a bunch of energy cylinders. They tried to rope Ryoko, but she dodged it. And with all that, she flipped over and landed at a swat on a big rock, one of many in the outdoor bath. Ryoko spoke. "Now I'll show you something. This is why they call me Ryoko, the Demon Caller." All sorts of ghostly figures were released from the rock. They flew all around. One went right through Usaje. (I know Kiyone, nor Mihoshi is around during this part of the episode, but bare with me alrighty?)  
  
Then, Ayeka started to laugh. "Oh I'm very impressed. I must admit this is very amusing." "Isn't it? I think you'll really like this part." The ghost figures went straight into Ryoko's hand, and formed a big demon made of water, and with three gems on it's forehead, if you could call it that.  
  
"Alright, amuse this princess for me." Ryoko said, sounding very confident. The demon stayed put. "Uhhhh...what are you waiting for?" The demon turned toward her and started to thrash. Ryoko teleported to avoid being hit. Kiyone rushed up behind Usaje, and seeing the monster, clung to his arm and hid behind him. Usaje stepped back.  
  
The demon was out of control. It was attacking Ryoko, and everything in it's path to go with it. Then, when Ryoko disappeared again, it went after Ayeka, who squealed and ran off. Too bad Usaje was right at the only escape, and he had to run for it along with Kiyone. The Demon went after them, Usaje was by far the fastest. Ryoko appeared again and began to run again to avoid being hit with it's balls of ice cold water.  
  
*Is someone up there trying to make me turn back into a girl in front of everyone?* Usaje started to get the idea that someone wanted to turn him into a girl again. He rounded the corner, but the demon stood in front of him. The girls had hit a dead end. The demon closed in, and with a big howl, launched a big ice-water ball at Usaje who fell backward and through the wall with all the pressure.  
  
Suddenly, a large flash of icy blue light flashed in around her, he had fallen straight into the bath, Tenchi, Sasami and Mihoshi right there to see the sight. The light enveloped his body, and his hair became longer and his cloths changed into girl cloths, and his body was changed into a female form, once again.  
  
Usagi sat up in the bath, with nothing but a blue bathing suit on. Luckly, no one noticed because they were too busy fighting off the monster, which Ryoko finally managed to get back into the rock. Usagi tried to get up, and find a place to hide. But before she could do anything, all eyes were focused on her.  
  
*Oh, great! Now they know what I really am!* Usagi thought frightened.  
  
Everyone just starred at her with mouths open and wide eyed.  
  
********************  
  
I'm going to have to leave it here for now. Well, review k? I've got nothing else to say. Ciao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~marath of orgins 


	4. Explainations and Plannings

Alternation By: Princess Ashley  
  
*backs hesitantly away from Ryouko Tayamatari.* Okay Okay! I'll update! Geez, you didn't have to go all-personal. *wails* Nobody likes me anymore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Tenshi Ni Tsuite No Genjitsu*:: Don't hate me! I was just really tired and I couldn't write anymore! Pleaz don't hate me!!! *wails*  
  
*brandy*:: Very good, you get another chapter! And for all the other reviewers that got the answer 'Mihoshi falls to the land of the stars' is correct!  
  
Now, for the story. But the next chapter will skip a few episodes in the Tenchi series okay? Like the next climax chapter, which will either be the next chapter or the 6th chapter okay? Okay. I'm thinking of turning this into an epic story, ya know, where you put Usagi in with all the things that Tenchi and the others experience? Review and tell me what you think pleaz! NOW, for the story.  
  
Chapter 4: Explanations and Planning  
  
Usagi backed up a little, trying to cover herself as she shivered from under everyone's gazes. They all starred at her, amazed. After all, it wasn't every day the person you thought was a guy turns into a girl.  
  
Kiyone almost fell over she was so shocked. Her supposedly future boyfriend was a girl! How could this happen! No wonder he was always so distant whenever she was trying to make an advance on him. He must have really been nervous with a girl since he was girl himself! She was blushing with embarrassment.  
  
Tenchi was just stunned. There he was, looking at a girl who was supposed to be a boy, and who he had had talks with and thought would be such a good friend. Now he finds out that it was a boy he was talking to, oh boy. The torture never ended did it? Now there was another girl staying with them. *Well, she is pretty.* He thought, then he realized if he ever said that out loud Ryoko and Ayeka would murder the girl. He didn't want that to happen.  
  
Usagi just sat there with a sweatdrop on her head, looking at them as they still starred at her, and didn't show any sign of stopping unless she did something soon. "Um.I guess you want some sort of explanation, hugh?" She sweatdropped and scratched the back of her neck.  
  
Ryoko seemed to recover a bit, then smirked at the newcomer. "Well, yeah. I guess that would be the first step right?" She said. But in her head she was thinking, *If you go one step near Tenchi I'll turn you into a boy permanently.* Then realized that the poor girl had been through enough for one day. And she didn't seem to show any interest in Tenchi at the moment.  
  
Ayeka then spoke up, an enlivening voice, "Yes, I do believe we should first go inside and get all cleaned up, then we can discuss this." Sensible as the princess was, she was thinking something similar to Ryoko. Then saw that she was scared and embarrassed right now. Maybe the girl was just a bit confused. When she was a boy she never showed any interest in Tenchi anyway. *Poor girl.* She thought. Ayeka went to help Usagi up, and then helped her inside and toward the ladies bath that Washu had created herself. Ryoko followed, then a moping Kiyone, then Mihoshi and Sasami, then Washu. Tenchi had decided to go and take his own bath. *I've gotta talk Washu into doing something about our bath, the girls get that bath, and the guys get one small one. Geez, Washu.* He thought.  
  
***  
  
Usagi was wrapped in a golden towel, sitting beside Mihoshi, who was talking to her about stuff that had nothing to do with the current problem.  
  
"You ought to where the color gold more, Usagi, it really brings out the color of your hair." She went on about things that didn't really matter right then. She seemed to have accepted Usagi sooner than everyone else, but Ryo-okie seemed to like her, and Sasami. Kiyone seemed to still be moping at the fact that Usagi was really a girl instead of a guy, but she was coming around. Ryoko and Ayeka seemed to like her fairly well, dismissing the fact that she might be competition to them with Tenchi. But they had just met her, and they liked her well enough to be friends. Usagi was glad about that.  
  
"So, how did you get the whole guy/girl thing?" Sasami asked, really interested in Usagi.  
  
Ayeka interrupted. "I think that question can wait till we finish cleaning up. I'm sure Grampa, father, and Tenchi would like to know as well." She pointed out.  
  
Ryoko looked up. "And when did they become your father and grampa, hugh, Ayeka?" She teased the Jurian Princess.  
  
Ayeka fumed, and they started another fight about Tenchi and who he liked more.  
  
Usagi and everyone else sweatdropped. Usagi took this time to thank Washu. "Thank you Washu for changing the curse. I'd rather be a girl while I bath." She blushed and Sasami, Mihoshi, and Kiyone giggled a bit.  
  
Washu had changed the spell so that when she was in hot water she was girl and in cold water she was a guy. Too bad she couldn't completely take the spell off. Sure would have been convenient. But it was just too much to hope for for Usagi.  
  
"No problem. I would like to study that curse for a while, if you'll let me. Which as while as you're here, you can't resist!" She laughed insanely for a few minutes, really pleased with herself for being able to black mail Usagi.  
  
Usagi sweatdropped again. "Study? What do you mean?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Well, it's really simple, nothing that will hurt I don't think. Just some tests, and a few other things. You can ask Tenchi, he has to go through it everyday. If you're lucky, you won't have to go through that, but you might, fair warning. Since the time machine is unfixable, you're just going to have to stay here till I find some time to make another one." She laughed again.  
  
*Looks like I won't be coming home for a long time. And good thing to, I don't think I could take it to see those traitors again. They should have helped me instead of laughing their heads off as I get sucked into another world. It's all their fault.* Usagi thought seriously, her face going blank as she lost herself to thought.  
  
Sasami waved a hand in front of her face. "Miss Usagi? Are you okay? You look kind of out of it." She asked her, smiling at her spaced out face.  
  
Usagi snapped out of it, and then smiled at Sasami. "No I'm okay, thanks Sasami. And just call me Usagi. Miss Usagi makes me sound old." She giggled. Everyone else joined in their fun, even Ryoko and Ayeka as they realized they were being left out of everyone else's conversations.  
  
***  
  
Sasami cooked dinner for everyone. Usagi helped as much as she could, she even learned how to make some spaghetti and sauce and salads. Sasami helped her learn. Makoto never asked Usagi if she wanted to learn how to cook. Usagi thought about that a bit. She was thinking whether she liked this place better than Japan or not. So far, this world was winning. She helped Sasami take out all of the plates and food. The others were already seated. Usagi placed the plates out on the table as Sasami gave them all the toppings and such. She placed the silverware out for Nobiyuki, Tenchi, and Grampa, while Sasami did the girls side of the table.  
  
They talked as they ate. Usagi explained about her situation and her problems in her dimension, and she even explained that she was Sailor Moon in her dimension as well. Mihoshi was all the more pleased with that.  
  
"Sailor Moon! I love that show! You're the real Sailor Moon! This is so cool! I can't believe I get to meet you!" She shook Usagi's hand like this was the first time she had met Usagi in the whole time she had been here. Usagi was shocked at the way Mihoshi had said this, and even more shocked that she was in a TV show. Mihoshi explained everything, and Usagi learned soon that she knew all of her adventures, and she was all but flattered when Mihoshi asked for her autograph.  
  
Grampa spoke up. "Miss Usagi, you would be welcome if you wished to stay here until you can find your way home. Washu had informed me that she will not have any time soon to make another machine for you."  
  
Usagi was very grateful, but said, "Oh, I couldn't, I'll find somewhere in the city, I won't bother you like that. I'll find a job somewhere. Don't worry about me." She insisted.  
  
"Will you stay here sometimes?" Sasami asked, holding onto Usagi's arm.  
  
Usagi was touched by the little girl's affection. "I guess I could, if you wanted me to every once in a while." She smiled. "I'll come over and help with the chores everyday okay? I'll be here before you wake up. How's that?" She asked, smiling sweetly at the little girl.  
  
"Yey! Usagi's coming over!" Sasami giggled, and Ryo-okie started to jump up and onto Usagi's head, and make herself comfortable there. Usagi giggled at the cabbit.  
  
Tenchi decided to speak for the first time, just so he could hear her beautiful voice again. "Then you can stay here tonight, then we'll take you to look for a place tomorrow." He suggested.  
  
Usagi looked at him, and smiled at him, a smile that made his heart flutter. "I'd like that."  
  
"Then it's settled then, you'll stay here tonight, then we'll all go to look for some jobs and apartments tomorrow. Now, let's get to sleep. I'm exhausted." Nobiyuki said, yawning.  
  
That night Usagi slept in Ayeka and Sasami's room, dreaming about what they were going to do tomorrow, and what sort of adventures they would have while she was here.  
  
*****  
  
Alright! The fourth chapter! Let me make a point, the next chapter is going to be really long if I'm going to put everything in it. So I'll let you know if I decided to split it up okay? Okay. The next climax chapter will be when everyone is in the Time and Space Advantures with Usagi and everyone. Okay? Good. Review pleaz!  
  
~mo 


	5. Would you like anything to go with that?

Alternation By: Princess Ashley  
  
Well, thanks for all the reviews, no really told me what they thought about this story becoming an epic, but I really liked the feedback on the chapter! If you read the comments on the fourth chapter, you'll see what I have in mind for the story. What I wanted to do was to put Usagi/Usaje into the episodes of Tenchi's world, I though it would make it more interesting. I really don't know if I'm going to put Usagi with anyone, so far it's just kind of one-sided with some people. I'm open for ideas! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
  
  
Summary of Chapter 5: The whole Tenchi gang goes to the city, Tokyo, where they look for a place for Usagi to stay, and a place to work. But the real adventure happens when they get home at night, and find Washu has completed a new invention. And so starts the first chapter of Time and Space Adventures!  
  
Chapter 5: Would you like anything to go with that?  
  
Usagi woke up that day, after a nightmare of Queen Marissa and Mamoru and the betrayal of the scouts. She was still having nightmares of it. She shook it off, and hoped out of bed. She saw an outfit on the dresser; she had laid it out last night. It was a pair of black pants, a black halter- top, and a sky blue vest. She had blue tennis shoes to go with it as well. She smiled. Ryoko had let her borrow the halter-top, and the pants. She borrowed the vest from Kiyone. She and Kiyone had become really good friends so far. She was being really cool about the whole boy/girl thing.  
  
Usagi put on all the clothes, and then walked down the stairs, ready for the day ahead of her. Everyone was already dressed. Grampa and Sasami were looking at a magazine, it looked like a for sale apartment and condo listing. She smiled, these were such kind people. She was starting to wonder if she ever wanted to go back to her own time. They were a lot more courteous to her than her other 'friends' were. They made her feel comfortable. And she even had a TV partner to watch all her favorite shows and share all her manga with. Mihoshi was almost just like her, even if she was a little slower than her. Mihoshi and her spent most of the time together, and Usagi was more than happy to help with the chores at the beginning of each day.  
  
Sasami looked up. "Usagi! Come look! We found a lot of places you could live, and they're closer to us! Right outside Tokyo!" She said, all excited at her findings.  
  
"Great, maybe we'll find one where there is a walking length job around." She was happy with her luck so far. But even though they seemed peaceful enough, she knew it wasn't always like this. They looked at condos and apartments that were really close, almost walking length. Usagi knew she would be about to make it. All those times she was late for school would be paying off soon. There was a nice clothes shopping mall close to it, and plenty of places to work, just about a few miles from there. That was nice. But before that, they all had to do the morning chores. Usagi was put into garden duty with Tenchi that day.  
  
Usagi was trimming the verge around the carrot garden, while Tenchi worked with the hoe and planted the seeds for the carrots. Ryo-okie was with Usagi most of the time, comfortable on top of her head, she was looking pretty content where she was, watching Usagi trim the edge.  
  
Tenchi looked to see them together, Ryo-okie wasn't even looking at the carrot seedlings, she was more interested in watching Usagi as she giggled when Ryo-okie's ears touched her face, tickling her. He smiled. Usagi really was a great person. She was very kind, and she didn't get into fights with Ryoko or Ayeka. She didn't by any reason make them jealous of her. She just seemed to enjoy their company. Mayuka had been a bit of a burden when she was calling him daddy, and made Ryoko really angry. But Usagi seemed to be a bit better. She was kind and innocent like Mayuka, yet, she still managed to make Ryoko like her, despite the fact that she was another girl, and probably more competition. Usagi just had that about her. *All her friends and family at home must really miss her, she's such a great person.* He thought. Then suddenly felt sad, she would have to leave one day, and already she seemed to have touched everyone. He looked at as her face lit up again, and giggled as Ryo-okie tickled her again. *Cute.*  
  
It took him a while to realize he had been hoeing the same spot for about an hour, and Usagi was starring at him curiously. He blushed, then moved on, trying not to notice that she was still starring at him.  
  
*He sure blushes a lot. Wonder why.* She thought.  
  
"TENCHI!!!!"  
  
A voice seemed to rise over the hills. Usagi dropped her edger, still holding the hilt in her hands, and looked over the hills.  
  
"LORD TENCHI!!!!"  
  
Another voice. Usagi thought quietly. *Sounds like Ryoko and Ayeka. Are they in trouble?* She asked herself, then looked at Tenchi, who kept on hoeing the garden, a look of frustration on his face. "What's wrong Tenchi?" She asked him curiously.  
  
He looked at her, worry shown on his face. He just looked at her, as if studying her. Then he blushed again, and went to scratch his neck. "It's Ryoko and Ayeka," He said miserably. "They must be in a fight again."  
  
Yep, for a few seconds later, Ryoko and Ayeka ran up to Tenchi, demanding that they tell the other off. Ryoko pulled harshly on Tenchi's arm, and Ayeka attached herself to the other arm. "Oh dear." Usagi thought.  
  
Just then, clouds started to form over the fields, and it soon started to rain. As soon as the water hit Usagi, a golden light surrounded her. "Oh no!!!" She screamed. Ryoko and Ayeka and Tenchi looked at her, curious to what was happening. Then, where Usagi was once standing, a soaked Usaje was standing in her place, looking very disturbed and miserable. Ryo-okie was still on his head, and stayed there, they guessed she had already gotten used to it.  
  
"Well, that's a downfall." Usaje said, "Whenever it rains, I turn into a guy again. Wonder how I'm going to explain that to my boss when I start working?" He chuckled, scratching his neck, watching the other stare curiously at him.  
  
Then Ryoko smiled at him. "Well, we'll just have to make sure you bring an umbrella to work, won't we?" She laughed.  
  
Usaje smiled at her, trust Ryoko to make him feel better. Ayeka was still holding on to Tenchi, who at the moment was turning blue under all the pressure on his arm. Ryoko and Usaje joked around for a while, while Ayeka was choking Tenchi to death. When Ryoko finally realized this, she went back to trying to pull Tenchi out of Ayeka's arms.  
  
Usaje decided it was his turn to make himself known. "Okay everyone, if the garden is done, then we can go to the city now, as soon as everyone else is done. Okay?" He asked them.  
  
"Okay!" They yelled, and then went right back to fighting over Tenchi. Tenchi cast a pleading glance at Usaje, as if begging him to help him. Usaje just looked innocently around as if he didn't know what Tenchi was talking about. Tenchi then got an annoyed look at Usaje, and he just chuckled a bit and walked up the stone steps to the temple to help Grampa.  
  
Tenchi then managed to get out of the woman's holds, and then after saying bye he ran up the stairs after Usaje. Ryoko and Ayeka were left in the dust, and looking around trying to find where he had gone.  
  
Tenchi caught up with Usaje. "What was that for?" He asked, casting and accusing look Usaje's way. He shrugged again, and kept on walking. "Why is it that you never even try to get my out of those messes?" He asked again, and Usaje shrugged again, and continued his walk to the temple. "Don't you ever talk?" He asked again. Usaje looked at him for a moment, then walked on. "Alright then keep you secrets. But tell me why you don't stay at the house? We've got plenty of room."  
  
"Because, I used to depend on people all the time to take care of me, and they thought I was a wimp. Now I just want to do things my way and at least prove to myself if not anyone else that I can manage on my own." He said, and closed his eyes, ignoring any other comments made by Tenchi.  
  
*Gawh, he's so individualistic. Why won't he let any one help him?* He knew there was something Usaje had left out when he had explained the story to them at dinner the other night. And Tenchi was determined to find out what.  
  
***  
  
Tokyo seemed to be a lot bigger than it was in Usagi's dimension. Grampa had gotten Usaje all cleaned up and turned back into a girl, since that was how she wanted to introduce herself to all the business owners and apartment managers. One of the guys who lived next store to the apartment she was looking at was really buff and seemed to flirt with her a bit. Personally, she thought he was kind of cute, so she put that complex under the possibilities list.  
  
Soon, she had chosen a part time job, due to the fact that the manager liked her, and she was working at a very popular restaurant and she ended up choosing the apartment that the really cute guy lived next to, and to tell the truth, Tenchi did spend a lot of time telling her that it might not be safe, but she said she could take care of herself, and still a little annoyed at Tenchi being a bit over protective.  
  
But later that night, Usagi decided to go for a walk when they got back from getting her things into the apartment, and the buff guy came over to help her a bit, and proved to be a really nice guy, and so carefree, until his girlfriend came over and started to accuse him of cheating on her with Usagi. He didn't seem to like his girlfriend very much. Usagi giggled at the memory.  
  
She sat on a rock on the other side of the small lake in front of the Masaki home, as she adored the ripples in the water flow softly toward her. She felt soothed down. There had been so much to do that day, she had barely even had time to think about what was happening to her world now that she was gone. *I bet they're really sorry they laughed at me now, now that I'm gone and there's no one to save their sorry butts.* She thought, and an evil smirk came over her face.  
  
"Well, that sure is an evil smile, care to share?" A voice asked from behind her. It was Tenchi.  
  
She giggled. "Is it just me, or are you following me?" She asked him, as he sat down on the rock beside her.  
  
"No, I always come out here before dinner. Just to be alone. Normally there would be something really adventurous going on around during the day and I just never get time to think, you know?" He said, leaning back, putting his arms and hands behind him to prop himself up.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes I just get so caught up in what happens while the day is just starting, I never have time to think, but where I'm from, there is never a boring moment." She said, dreamily, thinking about home.  
  
"I know, it's all these girls sitting on the barrel all day, never giving the other or me a moments peace. It's just so hectic. It's just not fair."  
  
"Well, Tenchi, I know how that can be, considering I'm a half guy, I guess." Usagi blushed a bit. "But maybe you should just let them all know that you care about them, instead of scaring them off. I know what it was like trying to get the guy I liked to notice me. But you know, they won't leave you alone till they know that the guy at least knows they exist. When they go missing, go look for them, don't leave them in the dark. Let them know that you care. Don't be rough, woman have tender hearts. Just show some sort of affection towards them, even if it's not love." She said, to him, saying every word with a sincere touch to it.  
  
Tenchi looked at her, drinking in all her words. Then looked into her eyes. "Usagi, I."  
  
Tenchi didn't get to finish his sentence as suddenly they felt a bit light headed and then they disappeared. Soon they were all sitting in Washu's lab, in front a funny looking piece of machinery. There was all this equipment around it, and a big ball in the middle. They all looked up to see Washu laughing like a maniac.  
  
"What is it Washu?" Ayeka asked, standing beside Sasami as she looked on in amazement.  
  
"It's my new invention. It can change the states of one vertical dimension to match the chosen states encoded into this machine." She pointed to the control bank at the center of the platform.  
  
"And that means?" Ryoko asked, hands on her hips leaning sideways, seeming as though it wasn't such a big deal after all.  
  
Washu started to yell at her as if it was obvious. "It can change the aspect of a simple dimension to the material in the control bank." She tried to explain in clearer, but instead it just made the others more confused.  
  
"Hugh?" They asked.  
  
Usagi spoke up. "Wait a minute, are you saying that this machine can create a dimension that is exactly matching the coordinates of a anonymous source?" She asked, looking as though Christmas had come early, making everyone else believe that it was something good.  
  
Washu looked as if she was a child after her own heart. "Exactly! At least someone understands the magnificence I have created." She said, as Usagi gazed shocked at the thought to be impossible invention.  
  
Everyone else was left in the dark. "What?" They asked again.  
  
Washu put a hand to her head a sighed. "I mean I can create a dimension that fits your ideal world." She said solemnly, like it was the simplest thing in the world to comprehend.  
  
Ryoko got starry eyed. "Well, why didn't you say so?" She asked, as she gazed longingly at the machine. "Hey Washu, do you think I can borrow this for a while?" She asked, a little to sweetly, making it obvious that she planning to do something that was completely out of line. Tenchi seemed to get it, because he suddenly got a terrified look on his face.  
  
Ayeka caught on as well. "I don't think so," She said, knocking Ryoko out of the way. "Miss Washu, do you think I could use it for a while? Completely innocent causes I assure you." She said, pleasantly to Washu, who was looking pretty miserable at the time.  
  
Then Ryoko and Ayeka got into yet another fight about the machine until Washu hushed them down. "No! Besides, it's not done yet. You'll have to wait. Science takes time you know." Then she exited the room through a door that magically appeared out of nowhere, supposedly to bed, considering it was 10 o'clock at night. They must have had to skip dinner that night, no one was hungry anyways.  
  
"Miss Usagi, why don't you stay here tonight, I don't expect the trains to Tokyo will be running at this hour. You to Kiyone, Mihoshi." Nobyukie asked them.  
  
"Well, sure why not?" Usagi said, looking at Kiyone and Mihoshi.  
  
"Well, we don't want to intrude." Kiyone started, sweatdrops appeared on her forehead.  
  
"Wow, we'd love to! We were hoping we could stay here tonight since we haven't paid the rent in a while." Mihoshi couldn't finish her sentence considering Kiyone was covering her mouth.  
  
"Mihoshi why can't you learn to keep your mouth shut." She said.  
  
***  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi ended up spending the night at the Masaski's house that night, they and Usagi slept in one room where they had slept the first night. They were sleeping soundly, until they heard the rustle and creaks of the downstairs, saying that someone was walking around downstairs. They woke up to the creepy sound, and Mihoshi started to worry. They bumped into Ayeka and Sasami on the way down, why they were downstairs, creeping into Washu's lab they didn't know, but they followed silently after them, trying to not be noticed by either one.  
  
As they walked down the stairs careful not to wake anyone up, they opened the door to Washu's lab, where all the noise was coming from. And guess who was tampering with the machine already in the middle of the night.  
  
"Ryoko!?" They yelled.  
  
Ryoko stepped innocently away from the machine. "What are you all doing up so late?" She snapped at them.  
  
Ayeka spoke up, in her snobby princess voice. "We could ask you the same question, tampering with Washu's machine in the middle of the night. It's unheard of." She said.  
  
"Come to think of it, why were you on the way down here Ayeka? All you told me was to keep quiet and come with you." Sasami asked. Then she got an idea. "You were trying to use Washu's machine to get with Tenchi weren't you?" She teased her big sister.  
  
Ayeka blushed. "Oh no! I'll tell you what I was doing! I had a hunch that Ryoko would try to use the machine to get Tenchi and I was just coming down here to guard the machine just in case she tried it, and clearly I was right!" She was on the platform of the machine and was facing Ryoko now, they got into a fight about Tenchi all over again. Then they noticed Sasami using the machine.  
  
"What kind of world do you want Ryo-okie?" She asked. Ryoko pushed her out of the way and started creating her ideal again. Then Ayeka pushed her, then typed in her ideal. Then Mihoshi and then Kiyone denying the fact that Mihoshi wanted them to be partners forever. Usagi didn't know what to do.  
  
Just then Washu came in, along with the men, seeing what all the noise was about. Usagi was standing there innocently, trying to figure out what was going on. Tenchi and the men ran up beside her as Washu saw her machine in ruins and the girls ran off, it was out of control. Washu screamed and tore out the control ball that was going insane. "It's all messed up!" She cried.  
  
Then the whole room was flying into subspace. Through dimensions they could see everything. Usagi swore she saw her world in one of them, but it passed to quickly to tell. They all heard Washu's voice.  
  
"You are going to be traveling through time and space. The dimensions will come and I will have to cancel them all one by one. Stick together, or you all will be stuck in the warp forever, and you will never get home. I'll try to fix the machine as fast as I can, just hold on, and don't separate."  
  
Her voice was blocked out as the warp began to spin. Usagi flew down the warp, her pigtails flying behind her. Ryoko and Ayeka were clinging to Tenchi as he yelled at them to get off, Nobyukie was trying to 'swim' up the warp, Grampa was acting as though nothing was happening, and sitting cross legged with his eyes closed as they flew through the warp. Sasami was holding onto Asaka ( I think that's his name.) Mihoshi and Kiyone were holding onto each other as they screaming in parole falling though time and space. Ryo-okie suddenly hit Usagi in the head. They suddenly fell into a dimension, and they remembered nothing after that.  
  
*****  
  
And that has to be the longest chapter I have ever written. ^_^ Wow, That's an accomplishment!!! YEY!!! Well, read and review please. I could really use some good feedback right about now! Pleaz review! Thankies to those who already did, you don't have to review again If you already did. Thanks!  
  
~mo 


End file.
